Little did she know
by xwordsaremyweaknessx
Summary: Little did Rachel know that a surprise visitor at her door would end up turning her world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

It had been four months since Rachel Mason resigned as Head Teacher at Waterloo Road but daytime food shopping on a weekday was still something she couldn't get used to. Taking a break from work and enjoying married life was high on her list of priorities at the moment. Only a few moments after lugging handfuls of bags of shopping in from the car there was a knock on the door. Another unusual occurrence. Rachel moved towards the front door with caution and was stunned at the person before her when she opened it.

"Lindsay?" she gasped "What are you doing here?" The girl before her didn't speak, she just lifted her head to look her ex-headmistress in the eye. "What on earth has happened?!" Rachel quickly went from shock to worry when she saw the girl's unwashed and tear-stained face.

"Miss…" Lindsay stammered but couldn't manage anymore.

Rachel reached out an arm and ushered her inside. "Come on, come in" Rachel led the way into the living room and gestured towards the sofa "Ok, take a seat" before sitting beside Lindsay. "It's ok Lindsay, whatever it is"

"No, it's not" Lindsay replied through fresh tears.

"Tell me"

"Miss…I don't know where to begin"

"Try the beginning, take your time" Rachel placed a comforting hand on Lindsay's.

"I just can't take it anymore, I thought I could handle it, it was ok at the start but now it's getting too hard and I can't go back there and I just don't know what to do" Lindsay blurted out quickly, not making much sense.

"Alright, slow down and let's go back to the beginning" Rachel replied, confused. "Where can't you go back to?"

"Home"

"Why not?"

"I tried to but it's where he…you know…hurt me and it's where I…where I killed him and there's too many bad memories and I just can't be there" Lindsay cried harder.

"I understand, a lot happened there. You said it was ok in the beginning but now it's too hard. What did you mean? Your mum said you hadn't been back to the house"

"I haven't"

"So where have you been staying?" Rachel asked.

"Well that doesn't matter" Lindsay snapped.

"Lindsay, it does matter, I need to know you're safe. You've come to me, you're clearly upset and if something has happened then I need to know so I can help you"

"You can't help me, you're not my teacher anymore"

"So why did you come here? How did you even know where I live?"

"I sort of followed you from the supermarket" Lindsay confessed "I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I didn't plan to find you, it's just that I saw you there and I just didn't know where else to go, I didn't know what else to do"

"Please, tell me what's wrong" Rachel begged, taking hold of both of Lindsay's hands in her own.

"I was in the supermarket car park because that's where I've been living, I've been on the streets for months. It was ok to start with, it was warm and people gave me money but now it's so cold and people just rush straight past me and I'm so tired and hungry and cold and…" Lindsay broke off as she looked at Rachel's horrified face.

"And what?"

"And it's scary out there, on your own, at night"

"Ahh love, why didn't you tell someone? Your mum, Emily, anyone?"

"I was ashamed, I knew I could never live in that house again and I've already caused so much trouble. I shouldn't have even come here, I'm so sorry" Lindsay jumped up and made for the door but Rachel wasn't far behind her.

"You've nothing to be sorry for and you have absolutely nothing to be ashamed about" Rachel told her, stopping Lindsay in her tracks. "Stay, please, let me get you something to eat at least huh?"

Lindsay nodded "Thank you"

"Go on, go and sit down, I'll be back in a minute"

No sooner said than done, Rachel was back with a sandwich and a cup of tea to which Lindsay devoured in seconds.

"Thanks Miss, I really appreciate it"

"It's only a sandwich" Rachel smiled.

"No it's not, you've been so good to me, you never gave up on me, and I was a right cow"

"What you went through was horrific and you were not responsible for any of it. I just wish you had talked to me sooner or that I'd figured it out, I missed all the signs" Rachel began to beat herself up all over again.

"You missed the signs because I wanted you to. I wish I had told you sooner but at the time I didn't even want to admit it to myself never mind anyone else but I'm glad it was you, I know I can trust you. And that's why I came here today, because when you're here…I feel safe"

"Oh Lindsay" Rachel sighed "Of course you can trust me and you will always be safe with me, I'll always do my best for you. But right now I think we need to call your mum and let her know what's been going on"

"Please don't, please don't call my mum, she's barely coping as it is and she'll want me to go back and I just can't, I can't go back to that house, please miss, please don't call her" Lindsay begged, fear and tears in abundance.

"Lindsay, your mum loves you very much and she will just want to help you. You know you are very lucky to have such a loving and supportive family, so many people don't have that, and it really hurts, believe me"

"What was your family like Miss?"

"That's not important now" Rachel tried to shift focus from her own life.

"No go on, tell me, please?"

"I never felt loved or cared about by my parents and still hurts, even after all this time"

"Is that because of what you did…working on the streets?"

"No, it's because I had such a hard home life I did what I did, to get out of there" Rachel confessed, surprised at how comfortable she felt talking about her past. "But once I'd left there was no going back"

"I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"Everything you've been through, you didn't deserve any of that" Lindsay smiled for the first time in months.

"Neither did you" Rachel smiled back. "Don't be sorry for me, I got out, I got a new name, got a degree, a career and I made a life for myself and you know what, you will too!"

"But how?"

"There's plenty of time to decide what you want to do with your life, whether you want to go back to school, go to university, what job you want to do but right now we need to get you somewhere to stay. Everything will seem so much better after a good night's sleep, I promise you"

The intimate moment between the pair was cut short by the sound of the front door opening.

"Hi love" Adam called as he entered the hallway.

"In here" Rachel replied.

"I was thinking…" Adam broke off when he saw his wife had a visitor. "Sorry, didn't realise you had company"

"Adam this is Lindsay, Lindsay James, from Waterloo Road, I told you about her. Lindsay, this is Adam, my husband" Rachel introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Lindsay smiled at the man in front of her.

"Hi" Adam replied, avoiding eye contact with either woman. "Rachel, a word" she followed him into the hall.

"What is she doing here? She is not your problem anymore Rachel" Adam snapped.

"She needs my help Adam, she's been through so much and I just want to be there for her" Rachel tried to explain. "Look, she's got nowhere to go, she's upset and she needs a friend"

"Rachel, you used to teach her, she is not your pupil anymore and she certainly isn't your friend. She's got family, they need to be there for her, not you"

"What is your problem?" Rachel asked, getting irritated now.

"I don't like having a murderer in my house!"

Rachel was about to reply when she heard the front door slam shut. "Lindsay!" she called, running after her. "Please, wait, wait a minute, where are you going?"

"Carpark. If I don't hurry someone else will get my spot" Lindsay replied flippantly, pretending she wasn't hurt by Adam's comments.

"You're not going anywhere, you're staying here for tonight and we'll make a plan in the morning"

"Am I?" Lindsay asked.

"Is she?" Adam asked at the same time.

"Yes, she is and if you don't like it you know what you can do" Rachel shot a look at Adam to which he immediately retreated inside the house. Rachel wrapped an arm around Lindsay's shoulders "Now my love, let's get you a nice hot bath, some clean clothes and I'll get some hot food on. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect, thank you"


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel began running the bath for Lindsay and added a few drops of her favourite lavender bubble bath. As bubbles grew bigger in the water Rachel hung a clean towel on the radiator so it would be warm for when the girl got out of the bath and she left a pair of her own spare pyjamas and a dressing gown on the cupboard for her to change into. After checking the water temperature, Rachel decided the bath was ready and turned off the taps before double checking Lindsay had everything she needed in there; towel, pyjamas, soap, shampoo and a new razor.

"Lindsay, love, come on it's ready" Rachel called and Lindsay appeared seconds later from the spare bedroom. "Right, I've left everything you need in there ok, towel on the radiator, soap, shampoo, razor and some pyjamas. Put all the clothes you're wearing now in the basket and I'll put a wash on later. Take as long as you like, shout if you need anything"

"Thanks Miss" Lindsay smiled before closing the bathroom door. Rachel headed into the spare room to put fresh sheets on the bed but was quickly interrupted by her husband.

"Rachel, what are you playing at?" Adam snapped.

"Putting sheets on a bed, what does it look like?!" Rachel shot back sarcastically.

"Don't be facetious, you know what I mean"

"Keep your voice down" Rachel ordered "She's a kid, a lost and frightened kid who has been through hell and needs some support"

"You're too soft Rachel, you need to learn to say no. When she's out of there you call her mum or I'll find her a hostel, I'll even drive her there but she goes, tonight"

"What is your problem? Come on, tell me"

"I've already told you I don't like having a murderer in my house"

"Erm, well for one, it's our house and two, she's not a murderer; after years of her father sexually abusing she snapped, to protect her sister. Can you honestly stand there and tell me that girl is a cold blooded killer?"

"I empathise I really do but Rachel you left the job and that was your choice, you're not a teacher anymore, you can't keep trying to save kids that are nothing to do with you"

Rachel laughed. "You know Adam I would never have left the job if it wasn't for you making me feel like I had no choice"

"That's unfair, you spent your whole life in that place, you made me feel as though I didn't matter to you, I could never compete with your precious school" Adam began raising his voice.

"If you truly loved me and cared about me you would have understood that the job wasn't just a job, I wasn't trying to be superwoman, to save everyone, but every single child in that school meant something to me, and a great deal of them, just like Lindsay had horrific home lives and they trusted me, confided in me and being able to make a difference to their lives meant the world to me" Rachel confessed. "I never asked you to stop working, I supported you no matter what because I know how passionate you are about your work but you couldn't show me the same respect"

"Respect" Adam laughed "You talk about respect but you have none for me or you would get her to leave" he gestured toward the bathroom. "You've only been home a few months, it's going to take some getting used to but you will find another job eventually and the idea was for us to spend more time together"

Finally the penny dropped and Rachel let out a little gasp. "That's it isn't it, you're jealous?! You don't like Lindsay being here because you won't be waited on hand and foot"

"Of course not" Adam pretended to be shocked at the accusation.

"Liar" she saw straight through him. "Maybe this was a mistake"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you"

"No, Lindsay being here is the only thing I am certain of. Maybe marrying you was a mistake"

Control was slipping from Adam rapidly and consequently his anger built. He stared at his wife, his breathing becoming more laboured, his fists clenched. Before he could even think about what he was doing he pulled his arm back and threw it forward with force, his fist meeting with Rachel's face, seconds before she fell to the floor.

"Get away from her!" Lindsay screamed from behind Adam. Memories of her childhood came flooding back, it was like watching her dad hit her mum all over again and her stood there watching helplessly.

"It's alright Lindsay, just go and wait downstairs, I'll be down in a minute" Rachel tried to reassure as she scrambled to her feet.

"No, no way, I'm not leaving you with him" Lindsay refused to move.

"I'm fine, I promise you, it's all going to be ok, now go on"

"No, I'm not going anywhere, this is how it starts, one punch, he'll say he's sorry and won't do it again but he will, next time he gets angry, there's always a next time" Lindsay relived the many attacks on her mum.

"What are you going to do about it? Stab me?!" Adam goaded Lindsay.

"You've no idea how lucky you are to have her" Lindsay told Adam "She's the kindest, most caring, decent person you could meet and yeah she's made mistakes in the past but she's learnt from them and it's made her who she is and you really don't deserve her"

Rachel smiled. Adam only heard part of the sentence. "What mistakes?"

"Mistakes, you know, like anyone would make. We all have regrets and we all learn from them" Lindsay tried to cover, realising Adam wasn't aware of Rachel's past.

"Rachel, what is she talking about?"

"You asked me why I changed my name" Rachel began, feeling sick at the thought of having to explain her past to her husband. "It's because I was prostitute"

"You what?" Adam was disgusted.

"I was 17 and things were bad at home and I got the offer of making a thousand quid a week and it took me two years to get out of that and the only route out was to get myself an education and that it why I'm here"

Adam took his wedding ring off and threw it at her. "You disgust me" he snarled before running down the stairs.

"Miss I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I thought he knew" Lindsay let a tear roll down her cheek and she rushed to help Rachel to her feet.

"It's not your fault, I was stupid to think I could keep it from him. He isn't the man I knew 20 years ago" Rachel wiped Lindsay's tear and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I've caused you so much trouble, I should go"

"That's the smartest thing you've ever said" Adam marched back up the stairs. "You wanted to save her, then go on save her, I want you gone too"

"Hang on a minute" Rachel tried but was cut off by Adam grabbing her upper arm and dragging her down the stairs, Lindsay not far behind. He opened the front door and threw Rachel into the street. "It's over, now go back to the streets where you belong and take that murdering scum with you" And with that he slammed the door, leaving the two women stood in shock on the doorstep.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel stood frozen to the spot, trying to comprehend what had just happened. She told herself that it was just a bad dream and she would wake up in a minute and be back in the house laughing and joking with her husband. But as the bruise on her face began to throb it all came flooding back and she realised that it wasn't a dream at all and her husband really had just hit her and thrown her onto the streets.

"Are you ok?" Lindsay asked.

"Lindsay…I'm so sorry you had to see that"

"Don't you ever say sorry. Your face, you're bleeding" Lindsay gestured towards the mark on Rachel's face, the woman's hand quickly reaching for her face to cover it. "Where are you going to go, what are you going to do now?"

"We'll find somewhere, I promise you, it's all going to be ok" Rachel tried to reassure Lindsay but knew she didn't sound convincing.

"Don't worry about me I'll find somewhere, I'm used to it but you're not, you're hurt and you're in shock"

"I'm not leaving you now Lindsay, wherever I go, you are coming with me"

Lindsay smiled but guilt overwhelmed her "This is all my fault, all I do is hurt people and tear families apart, I don't deserve you being nice to me, if it wasn't for me you'd be inside with your husband now" she began to cry.

"Look at me" Rachel rushed to Lindsay, taking her cheeks in her hands "None of it is your fault, none of it, ok?"

Lindsay nodded but she still didn't believe she blameless but she knew now wasn't the time to argue. "Have you got any family you can stay with?"

Rachel thought for a moment "Yes, my sister Melissa, we can go there. Come on" she reached a hand out, searching for Lindsay's which the girl quickly took hold of.

The drive to Melissa's house was short but in the deafening silence it felt as though they had been driving for days. Rachel parked the car on the drive and made her way to the front door before ringing the bell. Moments later Melissa appeared.

"Rachel…" Melissa exclaimed, delighted to see her sister but broke off when Rachel turned around "What on earth has happened?!" Rachel stammered, unable to find the words to begin to explain. "Come inside and tell me what's been going on" Melissa said as she made her way back into the hall. Rachel reached for Lindsay's hand so she wouldn't be left behind.

"Melissa" Rachel began as she took a seat on the sofa with Lindsay at her side, not letting go of her hand. "Adam…he" she couldn't manage any more but her sister seemed to have worked it out.

"He did this to you?!" Worry turned to rage.

"He lost it" Rachel began to cry "I've never seen him like that before, he was just so angry"

"But why? What happened to make him do this?"

"Lindsay came to me for help, I told her she could stay the night, I ran her a bath and he just lost it, shouting that he didn't want her in the house. Lindsay tried to defend me and it came out about my past and that's when he hit me"

Melissa's mouth fell open. "What happened next?"

"He dragged me down the stairs and threw me into the street" Rachel cried harder as Lindsay squeezed her hand "He told me it was over and to go back to the streets where I belong"

Melissa had no words. She knelt in front of her sister and took her free hand in her own. "I'm going to look after you now I promise"

"You can't, you've got your hands full with the baby and I've got Lindsay to think about" Rachel being Rachel didn't want to burden anyone with her problems, not even her own sister.

"You're my sister, you've done so much for me in the past and now it's time I looked after you" Melissa turned to Lindsay "You might have to bunk in together but you're not going anywhere, either of you"

Lindsay smiled as a tear strolled down her cheek "Thank you" and Rachel leant forward giving her sister a kiss on the cheek before wrapping an arm around Melissa's neck and pulling her in for a hug. "Thank you so much"

"I'll go and put the kettle on, you two make yourselves comfortable"

As Melissa left the room Rachel turned to Lindsay to give her a reassuring smile and wiped the tears from the girl's face before pulling her into a warm embrace. The pair stayed like that for a few moments when they heard a key in the front door. Rachel wondered who would have a key to her sister's house and seconds later her question was answered.

"Rachel?"

"Eddie?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Tension grew as Rachel and Eddie saw each other for the first time since Rachel ended their relationship and in that moment all those old feelings resurfaced for both of them. Remembering how much she loved Eddie and how much it hurt when she had to let him go, Rachel had to get out of there.

"Rachel, what's happened, what have you done to your face?" Eddie worried.

"This was a mistake, I'm sorry I've got to go. Lindsay, come on" Rachel panicked and rushed out of the house, Lindsay not far behind.

"What is going on?" Lindsay questioned, stopping at the top of the drive, not going any further without answers. "Who is he?"

"He's no one" Rachel tried to shut her down.

"Right, so that's why you practically ran out of the door when you saw him?!"

"Eddie is the only man I've ever truly loved" Rachel confessed.

"But…he's with your sister?" Lindsay was confused.

"It's complicated Lindsay, they were together then they split up and Eddie told me how he'd been in love with me from the start and Mel knew it, then Mel disappeared and we started seeing each other but then Mel turned up pregnant and Eddie assured me it wouldn't change anything but I couldn't be his girlfriend, Melissa's sister, Phillip's auntie and the baby's step-mum so I had to end it. Eddie couldn't face staying at Waterloo Road so he transferred to another school and I haven't seen or heard from him since. Like I said, complicated"

"Wow. And I thought my family was messed up" Lindsay tried making sense of everything she had just been told.

"Can I be honest with you Lindsay?"

"Yeah of course"

"I never truly loved Adam, I liked him, he flattered me and I cared for him very much but I settled for him because I couldn't have Eddie" Rachel wiped a stray tear from her cheek, the pain of losing Eddie breaking her heart all over again.

"Come on, we need to get out of here and find somewhere to stay" Lindsay tried to distract Rachel before she got too upset.

"Lindsay I'm sorry, you're being pushed from pillar to post today and you came to me for support and stability and I'm just letting you down"

"No, you're not, I came to you because I couldn't cope on my own anymore and I feel safe when I'm with you so as long as we stick together, wherever we end up, everything is going to be alright" Lindsay took hold of Rachel's hand and began to lead her towards the car.

"Rachel" Eddie called, stopping the women in their tracks. "Please, can we just talk"

"You don't have to, we can just go" Lindsay told her.

"It's alright love, you go and wait inside" Rachel replied but Lindsay hesitated, not wanting to leave Rachel. "Go on, I'll be fine, I'll see you in five minutes"

As Lindsay went back inside the house Rachel got into the driver's seat of her car and Eddie joined her in the passenger's side.

"Rachel, tell me what's happened, please, you can trust me, you know that" Eddie pleaded.

"Was it all lies?" Rachel asked, staring straight ahead, refusing to look Eddie in the eye.

"Was what all lies?" Eddie was confused.

"Did you ever love me?"

"Of course I loved you Rachel"

"Or was I just a consolation prize? You couldn't have Melissa so you got with her sister and now you can play happy families with her and your baby"

"Why would you even say that?" Eddie was hurt at the implication. "Me and Melissa were over the moment I found out she was married. I never really loved her, I didn't even know her Rachel"

"So that's why you've got a key to her house is it? Looks pretty cosy to me"

"You're jealous!" Eddie smiled

"No, of course I'm not jealous" Rachel blushed.

"You are! Is there a reason why you wouldn't want me to be with your sister?"

"No, no reason" Rachel lied.

"You have many talents Rachel, but lying isn't one of them" Eddie knew Rachel too well. "And for the record, I have a key to Mel's house because three days per week I pick Eliza up from the childminder's, spend a couple of hours with her and sometimes we're back before Mel gets in from work so I bring Eliza home and get her dinner ready, that's all"

"So you aren't back together?"

"No, we aren't back together and we never will be" Eddie reassured.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because in the 42 years I've been on this earth I have never loved anyone the way I love you Rachel, and I know I never will"

Rachel was taken aback by Eddie's confession, her eyes stung as she tried to fight back the tears. "Why did you never get in touch?"

"Melissa told me you'd got married. It broke my heart to think we could never be together but the thought you were settled and happy made it easier to live with"

"I'm not happy though Eddie" Rachel turned to look at Eddie for the first time and he felt his heart begin to break as he saw the pain in her eyes. She have him a look that he had seen once before, a look of pain and sadness and fear.

"Tell me how you hurt your face and who is the girl?"

"That's Lindsay, Lindsay James, she was a pupil at Waterloo Road, she was sexually abused by her father until one day, her first day at school, she snapped and she stabbed him to death. I was there with her the whole way through it, it took weeks before she trusted me enough to confide in me she had been abused. Earlier today she turned up on my doorstep and told me she's been living on the streets because she can't face going back to the house where it all happened. I couldn't let her go back out there, on her own, in the freezing cold. I ran her a bath and was getting the spare room ready and Adam, he…he didn't want her there, he kept shouting he didn't want a murderer in the house, but Eddie she's not a murderer, she was pushed to the limit, she was raped day in day out since she was 11 years old, her dad was going to do it to her little sister too, she was protecting Emily as much as anything, and besides, she was found not guilty anyway"

"And that's why he hit you?" Eddie asked

"I couldn't leave her to fend for herself Eddie, she's just a kid, a lost and frightened kid who needs stability and love and care and a warm bed and a hot meal, I couldn't live with myself knowing she's on the streets and I'm doing nothing to help her when I'm the only one that girl has ever trusted"

Eddie laughed.

"What?" Rachel wasn't impressed at Eddie's reaction.

"Same old Rachel. You know that's why I fell in love with you? You've got a heart of gold, always putting everyone else first"

Rachel smiled, she had fallen in love with Eddie for the exact same reason. "We were arguing and he found out about my past. That's when he lashed out and hit me before he dragged me down the stairs and threw me onto the street"

"He did what?!" Eddie was boiling. "Who does he think he is to judge you on something you did over 20 years ago?!"

"I don't remember you reacting too well when you found out what I did" Rachel reminded him.

"I hated what you did, what you had to do, but I never hated you and I never would have dreamt of hurting you"

"Eddie, I have a confession to make"

"I'm listening"

"Adam was my consolation prize, because I couldn't have you, I just didn't want to be alone anymore"

"I still love you Rachel"

"Ahh Eddie I still love you too. It doesn't change anything though, you still have a child with my sister, it's too complicated for us to be together"

"It changes everything Rachel, we've tried to be apart, to start new lives and neither of us are happy. We need each other and if we weren't meant to be together we wouldn't be sat here now. I've never really known how to live without you Rachel and everything else we will work out but right now all that matters is you"

The pair grew closer as if a magnet was pulling their bodies together. With lips inches apart their breathing became heavier, anticipation of what they had being longing for made the tension rise. They could feel each other's breaths on their faces they were so close. Eyes closed as they leant in and for the first time in two years their lips met. It was like fireworks exploding inside of them, the kiss was so soft and delicate but full of nothing but love and passion.

"Come home with me"

"I…" Rachel wanted to jump up and down but she couldn't leave Lindsay now. "I can't, I can't leave Lindsay, I'm sorry Eddie"

"I know better than to try changing your mind about anything! It might be a bit of a squeeze but if you don't mind snuggling up to me, Lindsay can have the box room"

"I love you Eddie Lawson" Rachel planted a passionate kiss on Eddie's lips. "Now, take me home"

Eddie and Rachel got out of the car and headed for the house, hand in hand but were stopped by the sound of screeching breaks behind them.

"Oh no" Rachel sighed under her breath.

"There she is, the lying tart" Adam snarled as he marched up the driveway.

"Oi, who do you think you're talking to?" Eddie stepped in front of Rachel to shield her.

"Have you been shagging him the whole time or is he just one of your customers?"

"How dare you talk to her like that" Eddie shouted.

"You don't know about her sordid past then?!" Adam mocked.

"Oh I know every last detail and I think she is blooding amazing for turning her life around and becoming the amazing, kind, caring, loving, intelligent and beautiful woman she is today" Eddie spoke from the heart and Rachel felt herself blushing again.

"You must have very low standards! You know what, you deserve each other" Adam smirked.

"Well she doesn't deserve a nasty, spiteful bully like you that's for sure"

"At least I have standards"

"We've seen off bigger and uglier than you. You mate, are the human version of a headache" Eddie snapped. "Now if you wouldn't mind pissing off, you're starting to irritate us". Eddie wrapped a protective arm around Rachel and she clung to him for security as they watched Adam walk back to his car, surprised at how easy that was.

As the engine started Eddie and Rachel walked back to the front door. Rachel let go of Eddie and let him lead the way back into the house but Rachel froze in her tracks as she turned and saw the car heading straight for her at speed. Eddie heard the engine revving and stopped to see what was happening. Rachel was seconds from death.

"Raaccchhhheeeellllll…."


End file.
